pointofviewfandomcom-20200215-history
Britney Says Goodbye
Plot Britney gets a text saying that her old friend moved into another section of the US. Britney tells everyone that she misses her friend but doesn't wanna leave her friends here behind. Mike starts to doubt that Britney still has feelings for him so he gives her 24 hours to make them have a best moment together or he'll go back with Liz. Britney remembers that Mike's birthday is the next day so she prepares him a surprise party. Mike and Britney share one last kiss. Britney then packs her bags and walks out the front door. Mike chases her and tells her to take him with her. Britney says that she can't take him. Once Britney is gone everything just resumes back to normal. Trivia *Britney confirmed the finale would be in February, However, due to reasons it got pushed back to March 9th. *Jessica Lane makes her ninth and last appearance in this episode. *Britney also tweeted before the 2013 episodes started. "I know. Most of you are sad and happy in these cases. Point of View had a very short run. New Lifestyle will have a longer run as we shot 5 episodes so far, and they are awesome. Don't worry there are tons of new Point of View episodes airing until Febraury 23rd. In March New Lifestyle will start and I will be on that show." *This episode was originally supposed to air on February 23rd, 2013. It got postponed to March 9th, 2013, then brought back to March 2nd, 2013. It was supposed to air at 7PM. However, it got pushed back to March 23rd, which also means all episodes of New Lifestyle are currently on hold and have no air dates yet. It then got an airdate of March 16, 2013 at 7PM. *The original series finale was supposed to be Liz Leaves. However, confirmed by Britney in a tweet, they will be shooting the full 1-hour series finale during the weeks of December 10 - 21. This is the tweet. "You guys have been so awesome with this show and I'm sorry to say Point of View is ending. I've been doing this in the acting business for what? 2 years now? Anyways, a whole new season of Point of View is on the way so don't worry the show won't end for a long time, possibly the end of 2013. Anyways, I just read the script of the final episode and it is AMAZING!!!! It's a 1-hour special and will be the official series finale. I'll tweet a pic of it later. And a lot, and I mean A LOT, of ships in it. At least 4 people get together in this episode it will be amazing. Plus, lots of stunts. As for New Lifestyle, Today was the day Nickelodeon accepted the Pilot of New Lifestyle, and starting in the first week of 2013. We'll start shooting it. And for those of you, who want to know what it will be about here it is. Hold on tight! Ok. So, Me, Britney, moves in with a girl who is nice and we become friends right away. We both get part-time jobs at a fast-food restaurant and we are stuck making hot dogs for a living. Awesome right. I shouldn't have said that but it's awesome. #shhh." *This will be the final appearance of Liz, Mike and all other characters. Britney will move to her spin-off show New Lifestyle.